


You're Really Here

by anotherthief



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherthief/pseuds/anotherthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-series ficlet, a bit of fluff more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Really Here

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the series in the summer of 2010 and wrote this not long after. I stumbled onto it earlier today and here we are. Maybe it's not too terrible ;)

“Well, it took you long enough.”

She knew what he was going for, but the smile on his face was all she could see running into his arms. They nearly tumbled backward into the grass as she half hugged - half tackled him.

“Hey now watch it, one of us doesn’t have super strength anymore.” He grinned and leaned down, pressing his lips softly against hers.

She pulled back and gently squeezed his torso. “You’re really here.”

“Yeah,” he said, softly, “I am.”

“Not that I’m complaining, but how? And what happened to your hair?” She laughed.

He grinned. “Well, it seems that saving the world has its benefits. The Powers That Be, for whatever reason, decided to let me have a second go at this whole life thing – human thing.” He swallowed, and she brought a hand to his cheek, gently rubbing her thumb across his cheekbone, still barely believing this was real.

Smiling, he added, “Apparently that included losing the white wash look. I don’t know. I didn’t ask too many questions, really, love.”

She picked at a sideburn, and then looked into his eyes. “I like it.”

“Oh you do? Doesn’t make me seem normal and boring?”

It was all she could do not to laugh. Instead she just smiled up at him. “You could never be normal, or boring for that matter.”

He narrowed his eyes. “You sure?”

“Yeah.”

\---

“So how long have I been gone for? The Big Good weren’t so much with the answers.” He asked as they found a bench facing the beach.

Her eyes sobered and she turned to the horizon. “Eighty-three days yesterday, eighty-four today, but I guess today doesn’t count, huh?”

She turned back to him, and he smiled. “No, I guess it doesn’t.”

They sat for a while, soaking in the sun. It had been a long time since he could bask in the warmth of sunlight. The feeling was exhilarating in the way only coming back from the dead could make it.

“I missed you.”

“Oh, really?” he asked looking carefully into her eyes for some hint of sympathy, but all he saw was her.

She took his hand, lacing their fingers. “Turns out life kind of sucks without you.”

He squeezed her hand.

“I love you.” She added, looking straight into his eyes.

He smiled then looked around worriedly.

“What?”

“I’m waiting for the world to end again.”

She punched his shoulder.

“Ow.” He rubbed his arm. “Remember how I’m human now?”

She rolled her eyes and took her hand back.

He sighed, “Hey now, don’t get like that. I believe you this time.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, and you know what else?”

“What?”

“I love you, too.” He reached his arm around her shoulder and she scooted in, laying her head down on his shoulder.

“Now what?”

He laughed. “I have no idea.”


End file.
